


Beg so pretty

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Android/human sex, Bottom Hank, Bottoming from the Top, Come Eating, Connor is a whiny beggy lil baby who just wants to come but Daddy Hank isn’t letting him, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dom Hank, Hank bottoming from the top, Light Humiliation, Light degradation and objectification but Connor really likes it, M/M, Masturbation, mentions of cock cages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Hank ties Connor up and rides him, edging Connor until he’s weeping and begging to come.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Beg so pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a porn of this kind of situation and immediately thought of Hankcon and just had to write it as them 👉🏻👈🏻

“Please,” Connor sobbed, tears coating his pretty little face, his LED flickering and circling pink. “Please, let me.”

Hank grunted, a low growl under his breath as he rose and fell, rocking his hips forward and fucking himself on Connor’s cock. His thick burly thighs rubbing along the outside of Connor’s hairless slender torso. 

Five minutes previously, Hank had disabled Connor’s vibrating function, he had quickly discovered it would be far too difficult if he kept Connor’s cock vibrating inside him and he wanted to make it last, for as long as possible. Until Connor was positively begging. 

“If you come before I give you permission to, you know what will happen. Don’t you, sweetheart?” 

“Yes,” Connor whined, tugging gently at the silks holding his arms and legs captive to the four corners of the bed. 

“What will happen, baby?” Hank said through his heavy panting, continuing to fuck himself. 

“You won’t play with me for two weeks and I’ll have to...watch you touch yourself and come and I won’t be allowed to.” He closed his eyes remembering the last time he had to endure that particular punishment. 

“Don’t forget your cage,” Hank said. 

Connor grit his teeth and tried to hide his face in his shoulder but how he was tied up he had nowhere to hide. He knew Hank would put his cock in a cockcage during that time as well to keep him flacid and prevent him from touching himself and receiving any kind of pleasure. He hated it. He pouted at the thought. 

Hank twisted a bit on Connor lap’s causing Connor to gasp, bucking up into Hank hard. “That’s it,” Hank cooed, slowly running his nails down Connor’s porcelain skin, causing him to twitch. “Fuck your Daddy. That’s it, pretty boy.” 

Hank leaned forward a bit and his stomach, round and peppered with hair, was making contact with Connor’s as he wrapped his hands around Connor’s biceps and began to use the leverage to rock forward and back fucking himself hard. 

“Daddy, please. I can’t.” His head moved side to side.

“You will,” Hank growled. He held Connor’s face on both sides with one large hand. “Look at me. God, you beg you pretty.” He chuckled. 

Connor looked up into Hank’s eyes, his face screwed up, concentrating on not finding his release too quickly. 

The feeling of Hank’s stomach rubbing him nearly sent him over the edge, he loved Hank’s body, all his curves and plump frame. He loved being a slave to it, underneath it. He felt so small, so petite in Hank’s hold, under his control. A literal captive to his large body. 

Hank could see Connor’s lower lip trembling and he could sense he was close. Hank got off Connor quickly, his cock falling against his groin, met with a frustrated whine from Connor that was quickly covered by Hank’s mouth. He kissed his boy while rubbing his chest and raking his nails once more across the sensitive skin and his pebbled nipples. Connor leaned back from the embrace and nuzzled Hank’s face with his, the only appendage he could move. “Please.” 

Hank smirked. “No.” 

Connor began crying again and Hank kissed his lips, moving to settle himself on top of his boy again, their bodies now chest to chest as Hank slipped Connor back into his well lubricated and sloppy hole. Connor’s cock naturally produced the most perfect wetness for the job. 

“You’d think you were an Eden Club model,” Hank sighed against Connor’s lips as he began fucking himself again, rocking back and forth torturously slow. “Such a perfect body, all for me, to use and play with.” 

“I’m more than that, Daddy. More than a toy.” Connor pouted at Hank’s words, though he knew it was all just words. Connor enjoyed the slight humiliation of being compared to an object. Hank wouldn’t dare say those words unless he knew it would get Connor off. 

“Are you sure, honey?” Hank sighed. “Hm? You sure you’re not just a piece of plastic?” 

Connor felt his cock fully enveloped by Hank’s tight hole as he pressed down fully and stilled, a shiver ran down Connor’s steel spine. “I’m sure, Daddy. I’m alive.” 

Hank chuckled. “I’m sure you are, baby.” He grit his teeth, knowing the condescending words would send Connor over the edge. “How ‘bout you come inside me, sweet thing. How ‘bout if Daddy finally let you?” 

Connor nodded enthusiastically. “Please.” 

Hank captured Connor’s lips in one last kiss before he righted himself and began rolling his hips again. “What’s the rule?” He said, before beginning to stroke himself. 

“You come first,” Connor said, staring at Hank’s large hand wrapped around his above average sized cock. He bit his lip at the sight, he loved everything about Hank but that part was always one he favored above all else. Loved how it filled him up fully and completely, the feeling of it throbbing inside him as he came. That feeling would have to wait for the next time. 

“Good boy,” Hank said, a hitch in his breath as he continued, stroking and fucking himself. “Open your mouth, beautiful.” 

Connor opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, waiting to catch whatever he could of Hank’s release. 

“That’s it,” Hank pumped, stroking the wet engorged tip of his own coco between his thumb and forefinger as he bucked forward, a deep groan ending in a whimper as he came over Connor’s chest, some of it landing on the side of the boy’s mouth, a tiny amount on his tongue. 

Connor closed his eyes savoring the taste and opened his mouth again hoping to be blessed with more. Hank shivered, milking himself of everything before his fingers began scooping up his release from Connor’s body and bringing it to Connor’s mouth. “Suck, baby.” He cooed as Connor wrapped his lips around Hank’s digits and began to lick and suckle them. 

He opened his eyes during the act and Hank read his features. “You can come, baby. Fill me up.”

Connor continued sucking Hank’s fingers clean of come as he came himself, rutting up into Hank and coming hard, his body jolting up fucking into Hank’s body. Connor whined around Hank’s fingers. “That’s it,” Hank praised him, pulling his fingers out and joining their lips in a hot wet embrace. Hank tasting Connor’s whimpers and his own release as he continued fucking up into him and crying from the overstimulation of it. “Good boy,” Hank sighed, petting the boy’s face and lifting up,

Connor’s come leaking out of him as Hank relaxed his entire body over Connor’s, his entire body weight covering him, holding him in a hugging embrace.

Connor nuzzled Hank, loving nothing more than the feeling of being cloaked in Hank’s scent of sweat, his essence and body weight. 

“God, I fucking love you,” Hank groaned, ducking his face into Connor’s neck and leave lazy kisses there, breathing hot labored breath against his pulse point. 

Connor nodded in agreement, his eyes closed and mouth hanging open, still coming down. He loved Hank as well, they both knew that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed 👀


End file.
